Numerous attempts have been made to improve the number of live offspring produced by female animals. Low birthing rate is one of the main problems faced by animal raisers and results in millions of dollars of lost profits each year. The University of Wisconsin has reported that an increase in litter size by two piglets for a farmer that keeps 100 female swine would increase annual profits by $25,000.
While copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/629,036, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,903, filed Dec. 19, 1990, which is a Continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/133,967, filed Dec. 16, 1987, now abandoned, discloses that flaxseed contains Omega-3 Oil, as alpha-linolenic acid, and is useful for improving the health and appearance of animals, no reports are known to the present inventor of attempts to use flaxseed to increase the number of live births to a female animal or to improve animal immune systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,264 discloses a processed flaxseed-containing feed which provides growing cattle and turkey poults with an improved protein source. The flaxseed is processed by an alcohol method that removes the omega-3-containing oil from the flaxseed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,989 discloses a fermented feed for calves. The fermented feed contains 20-30 percent linseed meal or extracted course-ground linseed. The object of including this fermented feed is to provide an animal feed that is less bulky and easier to handle then previously known feeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 59,255 discloses a concentrated pressed feed for stock containing a small amount of oil or flaxseed meal. Flaxseed meal is flaxseed that has been treated to remove as much Omega-3-containing oil as possible. The object is to provide a less weighty but more nutritious ration for horses and mules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,011 relates to the use of long chain fatty acids as sources of prostaglandins. This patent, however, discloses the use of long chain fatty acids to control fertility, i.e., as a birth control agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,104 relates to increasing the Omega-3 in chickens and eggs from laying hens by feeding the chickens and laying hens a chicken feed comprising preformed Omega-3 or metabolic precursors thereof. The precursor can be linseed oil. There is no disclosure, however, that flaxseed can be used directly in the feed as a source of Omega-3.